


Havana

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: For @reallifesupergirl who wanted me to actually write my Max comes home to Liz dancing and gets too excited head canon.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Havana

Max Evans had had the longest day at the police station ever. His morning started off with a domestic disturbance between two neighbors who couldn’t stand each other and regularly called 9-1-1 on each other. After spending his entire morning playing referee to them and his entire afternoon filling out paperwork with the he said/she said’s of the situation he was ready to be home. Home was where his heart was- his books and his recently moved in girlfriend, Liz Ortecho.

Pulling into his driveway, Max was elated to see she was home as well. He missed her while he was gone, even though he woke up to her sprawled out on top of him in bed that morning. As he got out of his Jeep and approached their house, he could hear a Cuban beat blasting through their house. Curious, he followed the sound hoping to find Liz.

And find her he did. In the middle of his living room surrounded by his beloved first edition books, his girlfriend was oblivious to his appearance and dancing tantalizingly to Havana by Camila Cabello while dusting his bookshelves. He watched her drop low, shaking her hips and tossing her hair and instantly grew hard. When she turned and saw him, instead of startling she danced more deliberately, teasing him. 

She pranced towards him in time to the music knowing what she was doing to him. She dropped low at his feet, writhing to the music on her way down. Looking up at him through her lashes she purred, “Like what you see, babe?” In answer, there was an electric cracking sound and the lights all went out. She loved it when she managed to make Max lose control. Getting the power back on later, less so.

Max scooped her up, lifting her up against his bookcases. He couldn’t make it to the bedroom- he needed her now. He kissed her furiously knowing she was in the mood for him to be rougher with her. “Why are we wearing so many clothes? I had the longest day and you were being a vixen and I just need you now” Max complained playfully between kisses. 

Laughing, Liz pulled her shirt up over her head while Max frantically undid his belt buckle. Liz wiggled out of her shorts and Max kicked off his pants. Screw his shirt, he needed to be inside her 5 minutes ago. Checking that she was ready with his fingers, Max lined himself up and slid inside her. Liz moaned and nipped his lower lip in appreciation. It was good to be home.


End file.
